Dig Doss (Formerly Dav-ID)
Dig Doss (Formerly known as Dav-ID), is the Commander of the Big Boys Battle Toys, an elite Pee Emcee (known more often as a PMC or Privates Military Cuntpany). He is infamous in the Realm as one of the most dangerous Humans, number 1 in 99.99999999999999999999999999999998% Of all country's Most Wanted (The remaining 0.00000000000000000000000000000002% are from dirty "Peace" countries that don't believe in taking lives, see Maricate). He is a master of Sea Kyoosi, WuTang Slang, Shooting guns, being edgy, and having one eye. He is the the Gay Lover of his Second in Command, Saddam (Who has the codename, "Kaz"). Early Life Dig Doss, at this time known as Dav-ID, was a human born to a Slavic Commander. He was known to have super human hair. One day, he found a Credit Card, and unleashed a totally savage amount of #SWAG bro. Through the Credit Card, Dav-ID learned to nosc0pe very quickly, and rose the ranks of the Orphans. He was rumored to be a massive faggot, however, it wasn't proven. At some point, Dav learned Sea Kyoosi, and elite combat style that resembled judo, being pretty good, and fishing. The Duel, and The Great Crabphemy of 2015 After some time, Slaridar and Dav-ID had become bitter rivals. The cause was unknown, but it was rumored by many that it was Dav-ID being a massive faggot holy fucking shit dude. Eventually, Dav-ID wanted to surpass Slaridar inn rank, and demanded a duel. A great and powerful duel happened, which lasted for 1329999 Seconds. Eventually, Slaridar used his ulty and fucking wiped the floor with Dav-ID. In punishment, Slaridar cut Dav-ID's hair, revoked the credit card, and exiled him to earth. However, before Dav-ID was catapulted into the heart of Africa for forever, The Crabphemy of 2015 happened, where many Negroids, SJW's, and respectable members of the Wikia Community and their Overlords Zerg rushed the fuck out of the servers, slaying many brave and strong warriors. Dav still loved his Lorby god, and wanted to protect his home, and fought alongside his once rival to secure the safety of the civilians of Lorby, like you. The Orphans fought bravely, but eventually were defeated, and driven off of Wikia, seemingly forever. There remains only a few memorials. Dav ID's Transformation into Dig Doss After being forced out of being forced out of Lorby's home, Dav, alongside another great hero, Saddam, trekked across Africa and other poor places, Viciously and mercilessly forcing innocent people into warfare recruiting l33t Soldiers and Mercs into the Big Boys Battle Toys. It was at this time that Dav was playing outside with some Spearchuckers, and got his right eye exterminated. He became so mad, he became good at rapping AND being a quiet character. Pretty shit writing, if you ask me. Then, he became known as Dig Doss, After gaining intense amounts of resources and Clawlers. After stealing too many bees from the King of Honeys, Dig Doss invented the most lucrative and useful currency to Humans, the Bumblebee Currency. He also became Gay with Saddam, and they lived happily forever after. Just kidding that's fucking stupid they still commit horrible crimes against anyone that the highest bidder commands you better run nigga